With the development of encoding and information compression technologies and the fast development of digital networks, a video conferencing system is gradually developed based on an Internet Protocol (IP) network in terms of research and applications. With the rapid development of the IP network, applications of the video conferencing system and especially the video conferencing system based on an H.323 video conferencing standard, are increasingly wider. Video conferencing systems are almost deployed in all sectors such as governments, militaries, and enterprises to improve the conferencing efficiency and reduce the conferencing cost. In the video conferencing system, on-the-spot experience is enhanced by an image stitching technology and true-to-life display; a more real video communication effect is provided by multiple cameras and multi-screen outputs, that is, a site may include multiple mutually corresponding cameras, multiple video conferencing terminals, and multiple displays, which are used to collect, receive and send, and display corresponding images, respectively.
In the prior art, in a process of convening a telepresence conference, one method is: according to the number of accessed conference screens selected beforehand, selecting to use corresponding multi-screen streams to perform conference access with certain bandwidth, where channel bandwidth corresponding to each screen is fixed and unchanged, and another method is: after multiple streams are convened into the conference, dynamically monitoring a feature of each screen in the conference, and after detecting that a screen leaves the conference, directly releasing the bandwidth corresponding to the screen, and keeping the bandwidth of other screens unchanged, that is, the method does not correspondingly adjust bandwidth of other screens according to the actual condition after the bandwidth of a screen is released.
Evidently, in the prior art, after the conference begins, bandwidth of streams of each screen joining the conference cannot be adjusted in real time according to the actual condition, and as a result, bandwidth resources cannot be properly used.